Swipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride
Swipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride is the thirty-seventh level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the seventh level on Castle Island. As with all the other normal levels in the game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. This is one of the few levels that feature a secret Bonus Area. See below for more details. Walkthrough Jump to the next block to get the RED CRYSTAL and stay on it as it plummets down. You'll fight a number of Pirates on the way down. As you hear them say, "En-garde" as they land, jump and tail slap them. They usually appear in pairs, one right after the other in opposite corners. You can tell where they'll land by a tiny point of shadow in the corner of the block. At the bottom, smash the crates to find GOBBO #1 and enter the door. In the next room, the blocks in the center row move alternately up and down. At the top of every other one, you can jump left across a crumbling platform to reach a Smash Box on a ledge. The other blocks take you down to another crumbling platform to reach another Smash Box on a low ledge. When jumping back from these, time your jump so you can make it to the top of the moving block when it's at its lowest point. Now, pay attention: Save the second lower side block for last, because it's another plummeting block that will take you to the exit. If you ride it before getting both Smash Boxes up top, however, you'll miss GOBBO #2. You'll also miss a Bonus Area, which can be found by going to the stationary platform at the end of all of the moving platforms, and stomping three times. This Bonus Area is a series of carpeted platforms holding a total of 46 crystals, and five Hearts at the very top. To get from one to the next, carefully turn yourself so that you're at a perfect right angle to the diagonal corner that you're jumping from, and run and jump from the edge to reach the next, higher platform. Be sure to press the jump button firmly and hold it until you land safely. The Sparking Stars are at the top at the end of the row of Hearts. You return to the regular level on the stationary lower platform closest to the start of the room. Make your way back to the moving platforms and, if you've already collected all of the rest of the collectibles, head to the furthest lower stationary platform. Once you do ride that block, on top of which is the GREEN CRYSTAL, there are more Pirates to take out on the way down. Climb up to the door once your ride stops. Jump to the large ring ahead when it's at its lower point, or else you won'tmake the jump. In the center, smash the crate to get the BLUE CRYSTAL. When the ring is at its peak, pick up a few crystals, then wait to rise again to get some more. Eventually, you'll need to jump out to the left from where you first came in, jumping over a Devil Dantini's shot to a crumbling platform, then over to him to kill him. Cross the rows of moving blocks ahead to the corner, where you'll free GOBBO #3 from the Smash Box, then to the exit door. Cross the straight row of moving blocks, picking up the crystals at the top, to the corner. Cross to the blocks moving sideways, and move forward after each pass to get the crystals. Remember to move when the Devil Dantini shoots at you. Cross the crumbling platform, jumping over one of his shots, and kill him. Continue along similar patterns of blocks to reach first GOBBO #4 in a Smash Box, then the exit. The second last crystal is the YELLOW CRYSTAL, so be sure to get at least that one. In the next room, there's more of the same, but it's easier to dodge the Devil Dantinis' shots since you're moving perpendicular to them. Enter the Crystal Door at the end (assuming you've collected the PURPLE CRYSTAL). Inside the Crystal Door Challenge, the blocks will start to shrink once you step on them. Once the one you're on is almost gone, the next will appear, and you must quickly jump to it. You'll move toward the visible blocks in the distance with a bit of zig-zagging, so be ready to turn and jump if the next block isn't directly ahead of you. Stand in the middle of the blocks to give yourself maximum time. At the end, smash the crate to release GOBBO #6 and jump to the Beany Gong to exit. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is inside the left Smash Box near the exit of the first area. * The second Gobbo is inside the Smash Box on top of the third Stone Brick Platform in the second area. *In the third area after the Devil Dantini there and the row of moving Stone Brick Platforms there is a Smash Box with the third Gobbo inside it. *The fourth Gobbo is inside the second Smash Box in the fourth area. *Inside the Smash Box behind the Devil Dantini in the fifth area is the fifth Gobbo. *The last Gobbo is in the Smash Box in the Crystal Door Challenge, to get to it, Croc must hop his way along the Shrinking Stone Brick Platforms. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal on the Stone Brick Platform next to the start of the level. Croc must collect it quickly though, since the platform starts falling once he steps on it. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal on the falling Stone Brick Platform in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is inside the Smash Box in the middle of the ring of moving Platforms in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is disguised as the fourth White Crystal on the last row of moving platforms in the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is disguised as the fourth White Crystal on the first row of moving platforms in the fifth area. Items * 115x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 5x Hearts Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *This level holds the most crystals of any level: 155. The Bonus Area also holds the most crystals: 46. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Normal Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels